In recent years, vehicles have been equipped with numerous on board electronics. These on board electronics provide a wide field of functionality, such as sensors, control functions and the like. For data communication between single on board electronic components, data networks have been established within vehicles. These data networks are, for example, based on Ethernet operating at data rates up to 100 Mbits/s or 1 Gbit/s.
With providing new on board electronics, the need for higher data rates increases. However, the higher the data rate, the higher is the crosstalk level, particularly if connectors and/or cables of single data signal paths are arranged adjacent to each other. Further, with increasing data rates, the EMC properties (electromagnetic compatibility) of the connectors used decreases. Thus, different connectors are provided for 100 Mbit/s networks and 1 Gbit/s networks. To overcome increased crosstalk and reduced EMC properties at data rates up to 1 Gbit/s, the distance between single connectors has been increased. Thus, these connectors need more space, when collected, or have to be placed farther from each other. Since the smaller 100 Mbit/s connectors are still used (e.g. for space requirements), two different connector types are established. However, different connector types lead to an increased number of parts and increased manufacturing and storage costs.
Thus, there is the need in the art to provide a network connector that is suitable to transfer signals with data rates of at least 1 Gbit/s having reduced space requirements and good crosstalk and EMC properties.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.